


By Day a Cop

by orca_of_my_heart99



Category: Barisi - Fandom, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Flirting, M/M, No idea why I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_of_my_heart99/pseuds/orca_of_my_heart99
Summary: No Idea what happened here.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	By Day a Cop

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of doing homework. I might delete this or actually try to form a story from this mess. The scene is from Unintended Consequences when Barba asks Carisi if he is a bat.

“Are you a bat?” Barba asked as Carisi walked into Liv’s office. “What?!” Carisi responded. “What the fuck did you just ask me? You asked me if I am a bat?! What the fuck do you mean by that?! What are you insinuating?!” Carisi walked over to Barba who had risen from Liv’s couch. Carisi poked a finger into Barba’s chest. “Don’t you ever fucking ask me if I am a bat again.” Had Barba seen his mask in his briefcase Carisi wondered. If so, why not say anything until now? Barba was both scared and aroused. “I’m fucking batman” Carisi whispered in Barba’s ear gently scaping his teeth on Barba’s earlobe. Barba stood there stunned at the news he just learned. How could from one moment he made an innocent joke turn into the moment his life changed forever. Carisi having left Barba felt as if a giant weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Finally after years of hiding his true identity he was able to tell one of the most important people in his life. Since Carisi lost his parents at a young age, he never truly loved or trusted anyone. However, with Barba he felt that he could be himself and he truly loved him.


End file.
